Your Light in the Darkness
by x.danielle.x1013
Summary: "Crying doesn't make you weak, pathetic, or vulnerable. Getting through life without tears is impossible, and if you continue to hold it in, or run away from it, it'll only get worse." / In which Ally has a hard time excepting her mother's new marriage in fear of the past repeating its self. And Austin is the only one who seems to understand. Three-Shot. Major Fluff. Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! It's been a while! So, this was something that I thought of a while back, but I never pictured myself publishing it. The reason being is because, while writing this I found out more about myself then ever! My parents divorced when I was 5 years old, and I never really thought about it again. I guess when I came up with this idea, I just started writing what I would feel like if I was in Ally's situation. Granted, and luckily, I am not.**

 **So that is why this two-shot will hold so much anger, sadness, and love. Ally's personality is a whole lot different, and she handles situations differently as well. I am sorry if this is something that you wouldn't really recognize from me, or from this fandom. It is just something that I figured I would give a try.**

 **Depending on the feed back, it will determine whether or not I keep this up. Because like I said, this is kinda personal, but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy writing it! I totally did! Anyways, enough of that. I love you alllllll, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Warning: Not Edited**

* * *

"Austin…stop it," Ally giggled out as Austin kissed up and down her neck while chuckling at her reactions. He ran his long, rough fingers lightly over her sides under the pool water, enjoying the sound of her giggles filling the air. "Annnnnd…why would I do that," Austin whispered huskily before continuing to tickle her even further.

"Austin! Stop…seriously," Ally squealed in between her fits of laughter, and Austin joined in on her contagious giggles as he continued to attack her sides with the wiggle of his fingers. She squirmed around in the body of water, splashing as she tried to get away from the blonde, male. "Okay, okay. I'll stop," Austin agreed as he stopped the movement of his fingers, and she sighed in relief. As soon as she caught her breath, Austin reached up a dunked her entire, petite figure under the cold, crystal clear water.

Seconds later Ally came up gasping for air, wiping the water from her eyes. Opening them to spot her boyfriend laughing, she splashed water over at him. "Austin, you ass," Ally yelled, though you could hear the laughter building up in her throat.

"I'm sorry princess," Austin chuckled as he began to swim towards her. She shook her head firmly. "Nope, you don't get to get any of this," she commented with a smirk as she rolled her body under the water before she swam over to the latter. Austin watched as she pulled herself from the pool, water droplets falling from her and her tiny, red bikini onto the wooded patio. Austin trailed his eyes up and down her body as the sun beamed down on her, the water droplets that laid upon her hair, and the ones that roamed down her toned, skinny frame glistened in the sunlight.

The plain, cherry, red bikini stuck tightly to her body, and as she walked he could see a perfect view of her ass. Feeling him staring, Ally looked over her shoulder and winked at him. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," Ally called over to him, and turned back around to grab her towel that laid upon the table.

Before she could grab it, she felt arms circle around her waist, and lift her off her feet. She squealed and fought against the tight hold he had her trapped in. She felt his mouth go against her ear, and whispered huskily, "why would I take a picture when I can have it any time I want?" Ally shivered as his hot, breath hit her ear, and stopped squirming. Before Ally could realize, Austin had begun running back towards the pull, jumping in with her still pressed against him.

As they came up, laughter was heard along with gasping. They both looked at each other, before laughing once again. Austin swam over to her, and pulled her flesh against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kicked his with ease in order to keep them afloat. "Hi," Ally whispered as she laid her forehead against his. He gave her a lovely, charming smile before leaning down to connect her lips with his. Ally sighed in contentment. This was her happy place. Here with him.

The happiness was ruined by the sound of Ally's arguing brothers busting through the front door, as she could her from the opened, sliding, French, glass doors that led out to the patio. The sound of arguing made Ally roll her eyes as she broke the kiss, and let out a groan, letting her head fall onto Austin chest while he chuckled.

"Alright boys, why don't you play together," Penny Dawson's, Ally's mother, voice was heard, trying to keep the argument on the down low. Soon the arguing stopped, and she was meet with the sound of two, pairs of feet bounding up the stairs from inside her house.

"Hey mom," Ally smiled as she untangled herself from Austin, and swam over to the side of the pool, propping her arms and chin on the patio. Penny smiled over at her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend. "Hey you two. How are you Austin," Penny questioned as she hadn't seen the blonde in a few days. "I'm good Penny, how are you," Austin asked back. Penny nodded in apperception before taking the groceries into the kitchen. Austin and Ally quickly went back to swimming, and messing with each other in the deep end of their in-ground pool.

"Knock, knock," A voice called out from the entrance of the front gate that led into their closed off backyard. Ally looked up and over to see, Josh Husband, her mother's boyfriend. Ally's eyebrows raised in question before sending him a slight, emotionless smile, turning back to the swim underneath the water.

"Hey Als," Josh spoke to the teen as she ignored his presence, to acknowledge her boyfriend's. "Josh…its Ally," Ally reminded him, as she let out a sigh before finally sitting up to give him a small bit of her attention.

"Right, so…what are you doing," Josh asked her as he stood there awkwardly trying to spark up a conversation with his girlfriend's daughter. Ally raised a brow at him like he was stupid. "Um…swimming with Austin," Ally explained slowly as if she were explaining to a child.

Josh nodded his head without saying anything, rocking back and forth on the heels and balls of his feet. Austin watched from his spot, floating in the middle of the pool, an eyebrow raised in amusement. Austin thought it was pretty funny, he knew that Ally didn't quite enjoy the company of her mother's boyfriend, and he found it funny that Josh was intimated by the tiny, petite brunette. But who wouldn't be when you really wanted to impress the daughter of your girlfriend.

"Well…I'm just gonna find your mom," Josh stated slowly as he backed away and walked through the French doors straight into the kitchen.

Austin chuckled as he watched Ally's tense facial expression turned into one of relief as she began floating on her back, her eyes closed. Austin chuckled, "remind me why you hate him again."

Ally exhaled, "I don't hate him, I…just…look I don't know. I just don't like his company, but I'm really happy for my mom. Really. I haven't seen her this happy since my dad, so. It's nice," Ally spoke, not opening her eyes. Austin could tell that, that wasn't it, but he knew she didn't really know for herself so he didn't push.

"Ally, we are having a nice little grill out tonight for dinner tonight with our family and friends. You two are welcomed to invite anyone you want, and Ally, Josh said he would be happy to get firewood if you wanted to have a bonfire with your friends," Penny spoke, poking her head out of the house. Ally look her way, and swam back over to the edge.

Austin nodded with a smile, turning to grab a floaty to lay on, but Ally still questioned. "When did we agree to a grill out, we haven't had one in months," Ally asked, running her fingers through her damp hair, a nervous habit of hers, Austin noticed. Penny shrugged, "Josh thought that if would be a good idea to have a grill out and everything before the summer ends." Ally nodded and sent a force smile before laying back in the water…letting it drown away her curiosity, and worry.

* * *

"Ugh," Ally groaned as she fell back on her perfectly made bed. Austin let out a chuckle as he sat in her desk chair, scrolling through Instagram. "Something is gonna happen. He is planning something," Ally stated as she laid there staring up at the roof.

Austin looked up from his phone. "Or he could just be doing something nice. I mean, he knows how much you and your family love grill outs and bonfires," Austin clarified twisting around in the desk chair.

"No, I mean we usually plan our grill outs and bonfires 2 days to a week before they actually happen. Not 5 hours before hand," Ally explained out shooting up from her laying position. "What if he is purposing, or…what if he is making us move?" Ally let out a gasp, "what if he got a promotion for his job, and we are having to move to California," Ally rattled out dramatically in worry.

"Als, I think that if it were something like that, Josh would talk to you and your brothers in private. Even though you don't like him, doesn't mean he is mean enough to put you all on the spot like that, okay," Austin explained as he got up to sit beside her on the end of her bed, and Ally nodded with a sigh.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, Ally began to speak in a more calmly manor, "I don't know why I don't like Josh. I mean, he makes my mom happy, and treats my brothers and I like we are his own, and he and my mom have been dating for a year. I just get this strange feeling with him,"

Austin placed his thumb and index finer under her chin forcing her to look up at him. He moved a piece of her curly, brunette hair out of her face, staring at her lovingly. "Is it the fact that he could replace your dad, or the fact that he could change your family," Austin asked her gently, and he could see Ally pondering over the choices in her head.

"No, I mean…my father walked out on us when I was 10, and my mom would never be in a relationship this serious without making sure we were okay with it, and that he understood that her children come first before anything. So even if they did get married, or and we did have him as a step-dad it wouldn't change that much considering how much he has hung around this past year," Ally explained with little emotion at the mention of her father, as they laid back on the bed, Ally cuddling into Austin's chest.

Austin nodded seeing where she was coming from. "I just don't understand, I mean…," Ally trailed off, staring at the ceiling in thought, and Austin watched her. Rolling over, Austin placed himself above her, putting all of his weight on his elbows. "Stop worrying that pretty little mind of yours. Okay? Everything is gonna turn out fine. Worse comes to worse, we could always buy an apartment together, and you move in with me," Austin claimed with a smirk, and Ally giggled.

"Oh yes, we could totally do that, because we are totally not under age or anything," Ally stated sarcastically, and Austin laughed. "Hey, I am about to be 18," Austin defended. "Austin you are turning 18 in 11 months, I just 16 two months ago babe. Do the math," Ally spoke as if it was obvious.

"You know I can't do math…and still, that's not even a year away. And your mom loves me, she would totally let you," Austin cockily smirked, and Ally laughed. "She doesn't love you that much, anddddd I can't wait that long," Ally said aloud, and before Austin could say anything Ally connected their lips.

Austin let out a moan when Ally ran her fingers under his shirt, and clawed at his abs. Austin ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted, but not giving him dominance without a fight. Austin battled with her while running his hands up and down her petite, toned figure.

"Hey Ally, your mom…woah," Josh walked in to only see the two teenagers making out on the queen sized bed. "Josh," Ally yelled as she lightly pushed Austin off of her, and sat up quickly. "You know, you should learn how to freaking knock," Ally shot at him along with a glare. "And if you are going to grill me about making out with my boyfriend, and being behind closed doors with him, then I don't want to hear it. You can leave," Ally pointedly said to him firmly.

"I wasn't…and I won't tell your mom either," Josh said awkwardly still standing in her door way. "I don't care if you tell her, I have been with him for a year and a half, and known him half my life. You don't think we have done worse? And my mom would have knocked," Ally blindly told him in anger, and Josh's eyes widened and he nodded walking out, shutting the door behind him.

Austin sat there with another amused look playing on his facial features. "What," Ally asked annoyed, getting up to walk to her closet. Austin chuckled, "oh nothing, just the fact that you basically told your mom's boyfriend that we have had sex, even though we haven't," Austin said as he continued to laugh.

Ally rolled her eyes, "well then he won't have to worry will he. And besides, my mom is suspicious that we are, I mean I have condoms in the top of desk along with birth control," Ally noted smugly as she looked at him, before rolling her eyes and picking out an outfit for the grill out party. Austin rolled his eyes good-heartedly at his girlfriend's actions, and laid back on the bed.

"Hey Als," the sound of Ally's best friend's voice called out as Trish walked into Ally's bedroom. "Hey Trish." "Oh hey Austin," Trish exclaimed as sat herself on the top of Ally's bed, sitting up against the backboard. Austin nodded his head in a 'what up' motion to acknowledge her presences.

"Trish, this outfit or this one," Ally asked as she stood in the door way of her closet with two outfits hanging from the hangers in her hand. Trish looked up from her phone, and glanced between the two outfits in her best friend's hand.

"The burgundy shorts, the white shirt, and the white cardigan is cute, but I like the jean ripped-shorts, the black muscle tee, and the plaid around your waist. It screams badass, and single," Trish explained before looking back down to her phone. Ally watched as Austin abruptly stopped scrolling through his phone before turning his head slowly to look at Trish as if she were crazy.

"But she isn't single," Austin said with the raise of his eyebrows. Trish looked at him, and took in his facial expression. "What?! It does," Trish exclaimed before Austin rolled his eyes and looked over at the outfit in his girlfriend's hands.

"Yay or nay," Ally questioned as she held up the outfit Trish picked. "It's fine. Besides it's not like anyone won't know you are taken by me," Austin said with a shrug along with an irritated eye roll, and Ally laughed at his jealous comments before walking into the bathroom across the hall to get a shower.

* * *

The music could be heard from a block away, the steaks on the grill made everyone's stomach growl, and the smoke from the large, crackling fire yards away from them filled Ally's nose as she stepped out onto the patio to see about 40 to 50 people in her backyard and house.

Ally's eyebrows raised in question as she walked over to her mother with Austin following her, his hand gripped in hers so he wouldn't lose her in the heap of people. "Mom," Ally called out and the older, brunette turned to look over at the calling of her daughter.

"Oh hey honey," Penny smiled at the two walking towards and bided the people she was in conversation with a goodbye.

"Umm…this is quite a…um…get together," Ally stated as she looked around at all of the people around her yard. "Yeah, Josh decided to invite a couple more people," Penny smiled looking around. "A couple of people," Ally asked. "More like 30 extra," she muttered under her breath.

"Um…who are all of these people," Ally asked. Penny shrugged, "I don't know honey. Your friends are all over by the fire, we are all about to eat, and then after dinner it should die down a bit," Penny explained before going back to talking. Ally sighed and walked over to her friends who sat on logs by the fire that was placed away from her patio and in-ground pool.

"Hey you two, about time," Cassidy Mason spoke from her spot next to her boyfriend, Dallas Harrison, who had an arm around her as he sipped on a root beer.

"Sorry, there is just so many people here. I don't understand," Ally sighed as she sat down on a log along with Austin.

"Yeah, there isn't usually this many people here for this kinda thing," Trish explained, and they were soon greeted by Jace, Carrie, and Dez.

"Hey guys," Jace greeted, sitting beside Trish throwing his arm over her shoulders. "Hey, you guys," Austin spoke as Dez and him did their famous hand shake. "Darn there is a lot of people here," a feminine spoke over the individual voices that clashed together.

Ally and her friends turned to see Kira Starr, and Trent Jackson hand in hand walking through the crowd to get to them. "Yeah, I know. I don't know why," Ally explained as she reached in the cooler beside her to grab them both a drink.

Trent and Kira took the drinks gratefully and sat on the last empty log that circled around the fire. "Everyone, everyone. Can I have your attention?"

Everyone turned from their current occupation to give Josh their undivided attention. He stood at the grill that was shut with smoke still coming from the hot coals, he held a white, wine glass in his hand along with a fork to that was used to hit the side of it to gather everyone's attention.

"So I planned this tonight to gather close friends, and some family to have everyone together before the summer ends. I know how much Penny, and her kids enjoy these get together and I wanted to do something nice for her and the kids," Josh explained as he wrapped an arm around Penny's shoulders.

Austin nudged Ally's ribs gently, and gave her a knowing look along with a smile. Ally rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways before turning back to the couple. "But that's not all," Josh announced and smiled down at Penny. "We are engaged."

Everyone started cheering and smiling, but Ally's faced dropped turning pale. "We got engaged two weeks ago," Josh stated, and everyone gasped at the time length. "We decided to not tell anyone because after we got engaged I went on a business trip and we decided to tell everyone all at once as friends and family," Josh explained and everyone smiled before shaking their head in exception to his excuse.

"And since we are engaged, I am excited to say that Penny and I have talked about adopting her adorable, beautiful children as my own to become a real family. I love them all with everything in me, and I thank you for coming tonight to support," Josh finished raising his glass along with everyone else and they all took a sip.

Ally sat in shock staring at the cheering, smiling crowd around her. She glanced at Josh and her mother to see them smiling and talking to each other, then to her brothers to see them smiling and high fiving each other, and then to everyone around her. The noise seemed to stop, and everything seemed to be in slow motion. Her breathing began to increase slightly, and tears sprung to her brown eyes.

Austin and her friends stared at her in concern. "Als, Ally, Baby." Ally heard many calls from her friends and boyfriend, but she got up and quickly walked through the crowd of people with her head down, and her hands clenching around her glass bottle that held root beer.

"Hey Ally" Josh called out for the petite, brunette with cheer in his voice. When she didn't look up, Josh slightly stepped in front of her. Ally looked up to glare at him, the tears in her eyes now visible. She pushed passed him roughly, and she heard her mother gasp, "honey."

Ally opened the French doors to her patio, and ran through the kitchen, up the stairs, and into the safety of her bedroom walls. Ally sat on the edge of the bed as she let everything sink in. Her mother was getting married to a guy that she had been dating the past year, along with the fact that he was going to be legally adopting her, and the fact that her mother didn't tell her in private as soon as it happened hurt her more than she imagined.

"Ally." A worried Austin flung the door of her bedroom open. Once spotting her sitting on the edge of the bed with silent tears streaming down her face, he instantly shut the door, and walked over wrapping her in his arms.

Ally continued to stare off into space, tears falling as Austin moved pieces of hair from her face kissing her forehead. "Als, tell me what's wrong," he whispered as he kept her lips near her forehead. Still staring, she didn't answer which worried Austin as he continued to watch silently, waiting for her answer. Austin opened his mouth to say something, but Ally started to speak, "how could she get engaged and not tell me? Why would they not all tell us in private? And why in the hell did they decide to drop a bomb like adoption on me in the middle of a huge coward?"

Ally finally looked at him, and Austin could read the sadness, anger, and…fear? "I know baby, I don't like the fact that they did that either. But maybe they have an explanation," Austin suggested, and Ally stared at him in shock. "Austin, you and I both know that no explanation will be good enough to drop a bomb like that on her children in front of everyone. She should have told us in private, she should have asked us how we felt. Hell, especially the adoption...," Ally trailed off as she choked up again.

Austin frowned and nodded when realizing she was right. He went to speak but Ally's bedroom door opening cut him off. They both looked up to see Josh and Penny standing at the door in concern. Ally immediately stood up, her face hardening into a glare. Penny stepped forward, reaching out to Ally, "honey, what's wrong? What happened?"

Ally stepped out of her mother's reach, and back slightly into Austin's chest. "Ally…honey tell me what's wrong," Penny pleaded as she stopped trying to get closer to her daughter that was pressed against her boyfriend. "Don't," Ally stated firmly.

"Ally, you need to tell us what's…," Josh started to say, but Ally cut him off. "I don't need to tell you anything. I actually don't need to do anything you say."

"Ally, don't talk to him like that. He is going to be your father," Penny ordered lightly. "He isn't my father. He will never be my father. How could you not tell me?! We tell each other everything," Ally spoke, close to the point of yelling if it weren't for Austin's hands that were placed lightly on her hips in order to calm her down and keep her in place.

"Honey, I know. But this was different," Penny told her as she realized the ordeal of the situation. "Mom, this isn't different. You don't just tell your children that you have been engaged for two weeks. And you sure as hell don't tell them that they are getting adopted in front of 50 freaking people." Ally yelled as the tears started falling again, and Penny was taken back by her yelling.

"Ally, we only did that because we were scared of your reaction," Josh trailed off as he looked down. Ally stared at the both of them in shock, "so you thought that it would be an even better idea to put me on the spot?! Who does that?!"

"Listen Ally, we know you are upset. And we are sorry, but please give this a try, maybe a new addition to the family and adoption will make everything a little better," Penny explained. Ally stared at her mother in anger with tears in her eyes, "he can be your husband, he can adopt the boys, but he sure as hell will not be my father, and will not adopt me," Ally stated with a thick throat with anger in her voice, tears fell as she stormed out of her bedroom door but not before grabbing her car keys off of her desk.

* * *

Austin sighed in frustration and worry as he walked out into the empty, backyard to see his friends sitting around the fire quietly all glancing at each other. "Anything from her at all," Cassidy asked hopefully as Austin sat on the log staring into the fire.

"No, and I'm getting worried. She left 4 hours ago, and still has yet to return or answer anyone's calls," Austin explained as he looked down at the watch on his wrist. He was getting extremely worried at the fact that his girlfriend walked out in a fit of rage, and hurt four hours ago, and had yet to return home.

"You guys," Penny called from the French doors by the patio, and everyone turned to give her their attention. "Is Ally home," Trish called in question. Penny shook her head sadly, "no, but you guys are welcomed to stay until she does or stay the night. Why don't you come in to get warm, and try to relax?" Everyone nodded and got up from their spots to walk into the warm, safe house to wait for their friend. As they walked up the stairs to Ally's bedroom, Josh stopped Austin at the bottom of the stairs.

"Austin, would you have any idea where she could be," Josh asked as Austin stared at him as if he were stupid. "Josh, if I knew where she was, do you think I would be sitting here waiting for her to come home when she is out there driving while she isn't thinking straight," Austin gritted out in anger.

Josh raised his hands in defense, "why are you so angry all of a sudden?" Austin turned around fully, and came face to face with him. "Josh, Ally wouldn't be out there at 11 o'clock at night driving by herself if it weren't for your little stunt. You put her on the spot tonight, you both should have told her together. What were you thinking, she has been through hell with a father before, and you aren't making it any easier on her. So you want to ask why I am angry now. Go ahead, give it your best shot," Austin growled before turning sharply to walk up the stairs to Ally's bedroom to join everyone else.

"What took so long man," Dallas asked as he was cuddled up next to Cassidy at the top of Ally's bed, Trish and Jace sat at the bottom, Dez and Carrie shared the large bean bag, Kira and Trent shared the love seat that was up against the wall. Dallas patted the spot next to Cassidy and him. Austin sighed as he sat beside them, trying to relax his nerves.

"Austin, the best thing we can do is hope and pray she comes home soon. We can't sit here and worry ourselves ragged. Ally is a smart girl, no matter how much anger, or stress she is under, she will come home. Let's just watch a movie, and hope she returns soon, okay," Kira asked as she stared at the poor, worried blonde. Austin ponder before reluctantly agreeing.

* * *

Austin woke with a start from his deep sleep in a cold sweat, and heavy breathing. He looked around the pitch black room, the sound of his friends breathing slowly, and peacefully filled in for the silence. He looked over at the digital clock on Ally's bedside table to see it reading 2:15 A.M. Austin shot up as gently, yet quickly as he could out of the small space on the bed and walked over to his phone that was on her desk.

Austin sighed in distress as he saw no missed calls or texts from Ally, he walked over to the window to look down at the yard to see if he could spot her car. When finding no evidence of her being at the household, Austin looked around at his sleeping friends before he quietly walked out of the bedroom. As he walked down the hall towards the stairs, Austin typed in Ally's number once again only to get a voicemail as soon as he hit 'call'.

Austin stopped and swallowed his worry before stepping back into Ally's room and grabbing his car keys. Walking down the stairs, Austin was met with a sleeping Penny on the couch, and a wide awake Josh staring at the TV emotionless.

Hearing the footsteps, Josh turned to see Austin, and glanced down at his car keys. "Austin, what are you doing? It's 2:30 in the morning," Josh commented as he stood up to walk over to the teen. "What does it look like, I am going to look for my girlfriend," Austin informed harshly as he grabbed his coat.

"Austin, seriously. It's really late, you shouldn't be driving like this," Josh stated as he walked to grab the keys from the blonde. "And you think it is a good idea for her to be driving like that," Austin shot back getting frustrated with him. "Austin, you may not know this, but I care about her too you know," Josh glared angrily, and Austin scoffed. "Really, you care about her? Did you care about her when you put her on the spot? Did you care to ask her or her brother's permission on the engagement? Did you care to ask how she felt about the adoption when her father walked out on her when she was 6 year old? Josh, she's lived without a father for 10 years, he was never there, and if you actually care about her and want a bond with her, then maybe you should consider asking or trying with her for that matter," Austin spat angrily at the older adult.

"I am trying Austin, it is kinda hard to try with a person that doesn't want your attention or company in the first place," Josh stated as a matter of a fact. "If you really cared about her, you would continue to try and bond with her, to gain her trust. Josh, all her life she has craved a father figure, attention, and father/daughter bond, but she has never trusted anyone to give it to her. She is stubborn, but honestly she has a right to be. Why should she trust you if you won't give in the effort to show her how serious you are about this? If you aren't serious about gaining her love and trust, then what shows you are serious about this marriage and family? For all she knows, you could walk out just like Lester did," Austin stared hard at him, daring him to fight back.

Then without a word, Austin walked towards the door, and slammed it on his way out. Not caring who he woke or bothered.

* * *

Coming to a halt on the side of the road, Austin sighed, and hit the stirring wheel in frustration. "Damn it Ally, where are you," Austin whined out as he looked up at the sky to see the sun coming up. Austin had informed everyone back at the house to inform him if she returned, and he had yet to get a call. He had been looking for her for two and a half hours; he checked her favorite places, the practice room at the store, the lake where she once had a goose, and even the school campus. She was nowhere, and Austin was at the point where he could cry in fear, frustration, and worry.

Austin reached over and grabbed his phone from the passenger seat, and dialed Ally's number. Getting a voicemail once again, Austin sighed before leaving one in return, "Ally, baby. Where are you? Please come home, or just answer the phone. I need to know that you are okay. I love you…"

Once ending the voicemail, Austin sighed and ran his fingers through his messy, blonde hair and down his face. He needed to know that she was okay, he needed touch her, kiss her, and hold her. It was driving him crazy knowing that she was out there somewhere, not thinking straight while driving.

The ringing of his cell phone brought him out of his daze, he snapped his attention to the ringing device, and answered it without looking at the caller idea. "Ally," he asked as soon as the heard the connecting of the phones. "No Aus, it's me," he heard Trish sigh over the phone. "Is she home? Have you heard from her," Austin asked frantically, and he heard unsteady breathing. "No, we haven't. Josh is thinking we should call the police," Trish informed and Austin rolled his eyes.

"The police won't do anything until a person has been missing for over 24 hours, Ally has only been gone about 12, and this is Ally we are talking about. Ally didn't run away, she was upset, she is gonna come home eventually," Austin spoke as he stared emotionlessly at the sun rising in front of him.

"I know, that's what I tried to tell him. Penny is talking to him now…have you found her yet," Trish whispered as she trailed off towards the end of the question. Austin let out a frustrated groan, "no, I haven't. I've looked everywhere Trish, and I've tried calling her, her phone is still off," Austin explained.

"I'm getting really, really worried. She has never done this before, but what can you expect? Her dad hurt her really bad, and what Penny and Josh did wasn't okay," Trish stated, and Austin nodded though Trish couldn't see him. "I know, look I am gonna keep looking, call me if you hear anything?"

"Austin, maybe you should come home for a little bit and rest. You are driving on little to no sleep, and you are worried and frustrated. Please come home and wait for her," Trish pleaded with him. Austin pondered over the idea, "Trish, if I don't find her or hear anything by 6:30 I'll home. I just need a little more time, okay," Austin asked, and Trish answered with a reluctant 'fine'.

* * *

Austin kept his promise to Trish, and returned home at 6:30 when he couldn't find her. Penny basically jumped on him for leaving and driving in that position, but was glad that he came home and was looking for her daughter. "Honey, you need to rest. You are doing no good to yourself, or to finding Ally if you are sleep deprived. I will wake you the second we hear something, okay," Penny questioned/ordered him, and Austin sighed before nodding.

Walking up the stairs, he made his way to Ally's bedroom. Upon reaching it, Austin walked in, taking off his coat and shoes. As he crawled into Ally's soft, safe bed, he spotted a picture on Ally's bedside table. He grabbed it and observed it.

He smiled as he realized that it was them on their first date. He had taken her to the carnival, and in the picture Ally is on his back, kissing his cheek. He remembered her obsession with the photo, and he chuckled lightly as he remembered how she giggled, and fangirled over the cute moment they shared. Before he knew it, Austin had felt tears running down his face, and he placed the picture back in its rightful place before laying his head down and fell asleep, his salty, silent tears wetting the pillow.

* * *

Feeling someone gripping his hand lightly, and someone kissing his forehead softly, Austin slowly opened his eyes to be meet with darkness, the light of the moon coming through the balcony window, and finally…he was meet with the beautiful, golden, brown eyes that he missed so much.

"Ally," Austin questioned as he sat up slowly, looking around making sure he wasn't dreaming. Ally sat on the edge of the bed, propping her arm over his legs. "Hey," Ally said emotionlessly, but sent him a small smile.

"O my God," Austin breathed as he leaned forward and wrapped her into his embrace, and Ally immediately wrapped hers around his, melting into the warmth, love, and safety of his arms. Austin breathed through his nose, taking in her amazing scent, he missed the mix of vanilla, and strawberries that naturally was of her.

"Ally, where in the world have you been? When did you get here? What happened," Austin asked question after question. Ally sighed, and looked down. "I will answer them, but can we go to the backyard, or on a walk. The tension in the house is suffocating me," Ally answered as she pulled away from him. Austin nodded and stood up, putting on his shoes, and walking behind Ally as they walked down the stairs.

As they made it down stairs, Josh and Penny sat on the couch talking to each other quietly. Once spotting Ally, they both stopped and looked down nervously. Ally shook her head, and walked out to the backyard with Austin. It was empty, and quiet as they both made their way to the in-ground pool. Ally peeled her shoes off and stuck them in the cold water, and Austin did the same.

"Where is everyone? How long have you been home," Austin asked as he stared at his girlfriend, who stared off in the distance. "About 20 to 30 mins. I walked through the front door to see Josh, mom, and everyone else waiting. I don't think they were expecting me to walk through the door," Ally answered and Austin nodded.

"After everyone knew I was okay, and here to stay they went home, and left me with Josh and mom. They kept asking me questions, but I was too stubborn to answer, I just wanted to know where you were. Then mom told me you were asleep in my room because you were up worrying about me, and driving around for hours to find me," Ally spoke, but had yet to look him in the face.

Austin didn't say anything as he sat watching her. He stayed silent as he tried to read her mind, her expressions, her body's actions…anything. But all he was getting was nothing, he just couldn't tell what was going on in her mind, even though you knew her better than anyone else. Her long, wavy, brunette locks were pulled up into a loose, messy ponytail, pieces falling to frame her face that was free of any makeup, her eyes were heavy with exhaustion, and her delicate, rosy red cheeks were tear stained.

Her body movements were slow as she moved around in order to find somewhat comfort on the cold, wooded patio. The usual light of excitement, love, and joy that stayed in her wide, chocolate colored eyes were dull, and lacked any emotion as she stared up at full moon.

"Princess, talk to me, look at me, anything. Please, you're worrying me," Austin leaned up and whispered lightly into her ear, his soft, warm breath made shivers travel all the way down her body to her toes. Ally's breath began to pick up, and silent tears started to fall once again for her. She leaned against him, him wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't want this Austin. I don't to be his daughter legally, I don't want a new addition, I just want things to go back to the way they were. I…I," Ally went to finish what she was saying, but she couldn't seem to get it out as sobs continued to interrupt her speech. Austin rubbed her back comfortingly, trying to calm her by whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

She needed this.

Having known Ally almost all his life, having been there with her through her grandmother's death, her father's drinking, her father leaving his family…her behind, Austin knew that she rarely ever spoke about what she was really feeling. She bottled everything up, and put a smile on her face, and usually it worked…for everyone else. Not for him. But even though, Austin could see right through the façade, she barely ever let him see her cry, or break down either. Yes, he was just about the only one to see her cry from time to time, but that didn't mean she wanted him to see her.

"Breath baby girl, calm down," Austin whispered as he kissed her head, as she sobbed, and hiccupped, wanting air to feel her lungs. Austin worried she would hyperventilate if she didn't calm her breathing down. "Here, breathe in and out with me, and count to ten okay," Austin commanded gently, having dealt with this on rare occasions.

Ally still sobbed and hiccupped as she tried to catch her breath, but she finally managed to get her breathing under control. Tears, and sobs still escaped her, and Austin rocked her back and forth, pulling her into his lap. She looked so broken, and vulnerable, and he hated it.

After about 10 minutes, Ally finally calmed down enough to finish her sentences. Austin brushed his fingers through her hair, and kissed her forehead numerous times during her explaining process.

"God I hate doing that. I feel weak and pathetic," Ally whispered as she leaned back to wipe her tears. Austin gripped her face gently, running his fingers over the leftover, waterworks.

"Ally, crying doesn't make you weak, pathetic, or vulnerable. Getting through life without tears is impossible, and if you continue to hold it in, or run away from it, it'll only get worse," Austin whispered sternly, never breaking eye contact. Ally read his compassionate, loving, hazel eyes, and nodded, leaning her head on his chest once again.

"Austin…I'm scared," she took in a shaky breath at her confession, "I'm so, so scared." Ally let more tears fall, and Austin felt his heart break. He just couldn't image what she was going through, and he wasn't going to pretend to. She didn't need someone to tell her that they understood, or that it was going to be okay, she needed someone to hold her, and reassure her that she was loved. And that's what he intended to do as they sat there holding each other in the moon light.

* * *

Ally opened her eyes, blinded by the sudden invasion of sunlight, not helping with the current pounding in her head. Letting out a groan, she finally looked down to notice that she was surrounded by warmth, and comfort only to notice that she was in her bedroom, her balcony doors wide open letting in the summer breeze, and the early, morning sunlight. Cars passing, and birds chirping were heard from the open doors, and Ally closed her eyes to breath, deeply through her nose.

She heard a door open, and soon felt a weight set upon her bed. Opening her eyes again, she was meet with her lovely, boyfriend who was staring down at her, holding a plate and glass of orange juice in his hands. Sitting the items down on her bedside, Austin turned back to her, watching as she sat up, stretching her stiff limbs.

Letting out a yawn, Ally looked around in curiosity, as if she never seen her own room before, but it was just more like she didn't remember how she got here. "What happened," Ally asked, her voice cracked with sleep, as she moved her tangled hair from her face, she looked down to notice that she styling one of Austin's flannel, shirts.

"You fell asleep down in my arms at the pool last night, I brought you up, and you slept the whole night. You don't remember," Austin asked her, furrowing his eyebrows. Ally shook her head, "did you change me?"

"No, you did that yourself. You were really out of it," Austin claimed as he placed a hand to her cheek, before removing it. She nodded, "it's probably because you were up for hours and hours on end, and were exhausted," Austin stated.

Ally cleared her sore throat, and rubbed her swollen eyes. _Geez, how much did I cry last night?_ Ally thought to herself as she rubbed her sore, dry throat. "Here, I made you some toast, and eggs." Austin pushed the plate of breakfast towards her, and studied the eggs, toast, and strawberries on the side. She turned her nose up at it, not feeling hungry, or all that great for that matter.

"I'm not hungry," Ally stated as she pushed the plate towards him. "Ally, when was the last time you ate," Austin questioned, and Ally thought back to the last time she ate, and she couldn't remember.

"I'm taking that it was the lunch we had before the grill out the day before yesterday," Austin asked cockily, knowing he won. "Yes, but I'm still not hungry," Ally clarified, and Austin shook his head.

"No Ally, you need to eat. You haven't eaten in almost 48 hours," Austin demanded sternly, and Ally sighed. "Austin, really. I'm not hungry, and I don't feel good," Ally claimed, and Austin sighed. He knew she would feel exhausted, and nauseated from all the hours she was up, and crying she had done, but she had to eat.

"Baby, I know you don't feel good, nor do you feel like eating, but you have too. It's small, just eat a little bit. Please," Austin pouted, and Ally sighed, giving into his pout. "Fine, but just a little bit," Ally gave in, and Austin smiled, but brought back the plate when she went to grab it.

"What are you doing Austin," Ally groaned in annoyance, wanting to go back to sleep. Austin smirked, before placing eggs on the fork, holding it up to her mouth like a child. Ally gave him a furrowed her eyebrows at him as if he were crazy. "You are not feeding me. I can do it myself," Ally argued, and went to grab the plate, but Austin pulled it away from her again.

"Nope," Austin smiled, and Ally rolled her eyes, before opening her mouth. He placed the eggs in her mouth gently, and she chewed them up before swallowing. "This is ridiculous," Ally commented with her eyebrows raised. "Hey, be thankful you have a loving, caring, boyfriend who would do this for you," Austin stated, and Ally rolled her eyes but a small smile played on her lips. He smiled at the small sign of enjoyment on her part, and continued to feed her.

Though she hated to admit it, eating had helped the nausea a small bit, and she had a bit more energy. Austin gave her pain medicine for her headache, and she laid back down on the bed. "I have to go help your mom with something okay, I'll be back in a few," Austin whispered to his already, half asleep girlfriend, and she nodded. Leaning down to kiss her forehead, Austin tucked her in a bit more, and turned to see Penny at the door way.

"You are so good with her," Penny whispered as she watched her daughter sleep peacefully, and Austin looked back down at her. "I just want what's best for her," Austin said as he started to walk out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them. "She's so lucky to have you, and she loves you so much," Penny commented as walked into the living room to see Josh.

"I love her too," Austin smiled, and Penny nodded. "I've never seen her like that, last night," Penny claimed as she sat next to Josh on the couch, and Austin sat in front of them. "Well, she is rarely ever like that, but I can calm her down if needed," Austin spoke, the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"I know, and you know Ally like the back of your hand, and you two have been together since you could walk. That's why I needed your opinion on what to do Austin, because I don't want that to happen again," Penny spoke shakily, and Josh kissed her forehead comfortingly.

"Penny, if you really want my opinion…I think Josh needs to leave for a little while. Give Ally some space."

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed! This was one of the longest chapters I have evvvvvvvvvveeerrr written. It was exactly, 8,104 words. Not counting the Author's notes.**

 **Anyways, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. I hope it won't be long. I have been working on this one for a couple of months, but like I said before, I never thought about publishing it. I also don't know if it will be as long either.**

 **I love you all!**

 **God Bless Y'all!**

 **~Meg~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Youuuuu guysssss! Geez, it has been almost over two months since I have updated this story! And I said it was gonna be a quick two-shot, butttttt I kindaaaaaaaa lieeeeedd!? Don't kill me? It is gonna be a three-shot, due to the fact that I want so much to happen can't just happen in two chaps, and where I ended it here was a cliff-hanger. I how to update as soon as possible, but the end of school is coming up. Hell, it's actually here. And I am gettin' loaded with exams, tests, state tests, studies, etc...**

 **It's a pain in my behind. But I hope to update as soon as possible, but please don't hold it to me. I understand that my lack of updating can be annoying, trust me, it annoys me too. But just hang with me. Please, my love bugs?**

 **Anyways, moving on. I can not believe that the first chapter got 16 or 17 reviews! Guys, that's great! I didn't expect that I honestly thought that this story wouldn't go anywhere. But as alwayyyyyssss, you guys surprised me and amazed me!**

 **I love you all so much! I hope you alll enjoy!**

 **IMPORTANT- I thought that the ages were correct in the last chapter, but they weren't. Hopefully, if you look back, they will be fixed, but if not. Ally was actually 10 years old when Lester left, and the younger brothers were 2.**

 **Warning: UNEDITED**

* * *

 _Previously…_

" _I know, and you know Ally like the back of your hand, and you two have been together since you could walk. That's why I needed your opinion on what to do Austin because I don't want that to happen again," Penny spoke shakily, and Josh kissed her forehead comfortingly._

" _Penny, if you really want my opinion…I think Josh needs to leave for a little while. Give Ally some space."_

* * *

"You what," Penny asked astonished, looking at her daughter's boyfriend. Austin watched as Josh's face flashed with emotions; sadness, hurt, anger. Austin tried to feel guilty for him, but he just couldn't. What the two adults did to Ally angered him to no end, and he wasn't about to feel sorry for Josh until he proved himself to Ally.

"Penny, I know that you probably don't agree, but Ally is hurting. And it's not because you two are getting married or are together. You want Josh to adopt her, and not only is she afraid, you two dropped it on her in front of 50 people, she's hurt that you two didn't ask or tell her," Austin explained as gently as he could.

"What do you mean she is afraid," Josh asked as he looked from Penny to Austin. Penny sighed, and placed her head in her hands. Josh started at her in confusion and worry. "Penny, what," Josh asked once again, and looked at Austin when getting no answer from her.

"Josh, when Lester lost his mother, he turned to drinking and work to get rid of his pain. Ally was 9, and the boys were both 2 at the time. Before Lester lost his mother, he was the perfect father and husband, and he loved us with everything in him," Penny explained, her voice cracking.

Josh reached over to grip her hand in his, and she looked up at him. Her large, chocolate eyes that reminded Austin so much of Ally's were filled to the brim with tears. She ran her shaky, free hand through her brunette waves as she took a deep breath. Austin watched with sympathy from the women who has acted like a second mother to him since he was born.

"For the first of it, I just thought that it was his way of grieving, but it just got worse. We started fighting, and he started to stay away from home more and more. And Ally…she was smart, she could see what was happening, but she never told us. She started staying over at the Moon's more and more with Austin, and Mimi would fill me in on how Ally was acting. She was hurting, her father was turning into someone she didn't even know anymore," Penny had tears streaming down her face, but her voice was as strong as ever as she spoke looking straight forward.

She shot her gaze over at Austin, and Austin stared down at the floor swallowing hard. He remembered that summer, he felt like he was losing his best friend, and she never really was the same, still isn't.

"Honey, what happened," Josh encouraged her gently to go on. Penny sniffed and looked away from Austin.

"That summer, the Moon's lived right across from us. One evening I was at work, and Ally was spending the weekend over at Austin's. She apparently forgot something, and walked back over here to grab it," Penny choked on a sob that was caught in her throat, and Austin debated if he wanted to stay through the rest of the story.

"Ally walked in on Lester with another woman, and when Lester saw that she was there…he just stared at her and continued to do what he was doing. She watched her father betray his family, her mother, her, everyone, and he was too drunk to care about who he was hurting or that his own daughter was watching," Penny glared at nothing in particular.

"But after he sobered up, I could tell that he was acting differently. He wasn't just pushing me away, he was pushing her out too. And…Ally was his princess. She was his pride and joy, and Ally loved her father with everything in her. They had a bond that no one could ever break, she and I don't even have that bond now, but I was never jealous of it. What hurt me was the fact that before the drinking, Lester would have thrown himself in front of a gun barrel before hurting Ally, physically or mentally. And that's why it hurt Ally more than me when he walked away. No note, no goodbye, no nothing. We came home after Ally's 10th birthday, that he missed, to find him gone," Penny finally looked up at Josh to make eye contact, and Josh's eyes were wide with shock.

"That's why Ally has pushed away every man in her life except for Austin, and I don't know why I didn't think of all of this before we dropped at bomb like adoption on her," Penny said before she broke down completely, and Josh took her in his arms. Austin watched Josh and saw realization flicker in his eyes as he finally understood, not only Penny but Ally as well.

Josh switched his gaze over at Austin, and Austin started back at him. Austin watched as Josh closed his eyes before opening them once again, determination glistened, and Austin furrowed his eyebrows. He gently peeled Penny over of him, leaning to kiss her forehead quickly, and pulled back to make eye connect.

"Austin's right, I need to leave for a few days. You and Ally need to talk, and I need to give Ally some space. But when I come back, I will make sure Ally knows this is real. That I'm here to stay, and I'm that I love you, her brothers, and her too much to give up," Josh voiced and Penny's eyes softened. She reluctantly nodded.

Austin watched how the two interacted with each other and saw how Josh looked at Penny, and the look he held in eyes when he spoke of her children. He knew exactly what it was. It was the same look he held when he looked and spoke of Ally.

It was love. It was real.

* * *

Ally sat in her cherry, red accent chair, her feet tucked up underneath her with a throw blanket thrown across her legs. She sighed as she tried to concentrate on the words in the novel she was currently reading, but no matter how hard she tried to focus, her mind still wandered.

Finally giving up, Ally tossed her book on her bed and placed her head in her hands with a groan. Unwanted tears filled her eyes, and she sniffed, blinking them away. Since waking up an hour ago, she was either crying or overthinking. Her mind seemed to never stop, it was constantly turning and she felt detached from her surroundings due to the stress that had been placed on her no less than 48 hours ago.

Hearing footsteps, Ally shot her head up and wiped her eyes quickly. She watched the door intently as she waited for the person from outside her door to reveal themselves. Soon enough, her bedroom door open gently, and in walked her mother.

Ally observed her mother as she took cautious steps into the daughter's bedroom. Penny's eyes dropped with exhaustion, but were red and puffy, telling Ally she had been crying recently. Her movements were slow, and her hair was tied up into a messy ponytail to keep her locks out of her face.

Penny sent Ally a small smile and sat on the edge of Ally's bed slowly. Ally shifted as the tension in the room was making her dizzy. As Penny took her seat on Ally's bed, she noticed the novel Ally had tossed. She picked it up, and Ally watched as her shaky hands turn it from back to front.

"How are you liking it," Penny asked, holding up the novel. Ally shrugged and picked at her nails nervously. She wanted Austin. That's all she wanted. She wanted to curl up next to him, his strong, muscular arms protecting her from everything that she feared.

When getting no response from her daughter, Penny cleared her throat and shifted slightly. Folding her hands in her lap, Penny twiddled her fingers and looked around the room. "Josh isn't going to be here for a couple of days," Penny announced, and Ally's head shot up from her current occupation.

"What," Ally asked in shock at the news. Penny nodded before swallowing hard. "Um… I talked to Austin earlier, and he told us that the best thing for you would be if Josh gave you some space to think," Penny voiced, and Ally thought over the new found information before nodding, and looking back down.

Penny sighed aloud, getting fed-up with the silence. "Ally, honey. I know what this is about," Penny told, and Ally looked up, locking eyes with her mother for the first time. "What are you talking about," Ally asked, but didn't break eye contact.

"You are scared that Josh will do the same thing you father did. Aren't you," Penny asked, and Ally scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, Dad hurt me more than anyone ever could, so yeah. Maybe that's it," Ally harshly confirmed, and Penny's shoulder's slumped in defeat.

"Ally, honey. Why didn't you just tell me," Penny inquired, and Ally jumped up in rage. "Tell you, mom? Tell you what? That I don't want to be legally adopted by your new husband because I'm scared of the past repeating itself? Oh wait, I couldn't. Because you didn't tell me," Ally yelled, her voice cracked slightly, but her glare stayed firm.

"Ally, I didn't think. Okay. I just thought…," Penny trailed off. "Thought what? Thought that a new father figure in my life would make everything go back to normal. Mom, I was okay with you two getting married. I'm more than happy to congratulate you on your engagement, help you plan your wedding, stand up there at the alter with you as you say your vows, but I'm not okay with getting a legal father," Ally spat.

"Josh isn't Lester," Penny stated firmly, glaring back at her daughter.

"How do I know that mom? How do I know that he won't walk out just like dad did," Ally's voice had lowered, but held just as much distress and resentment?

"Because you've never given him a chance Allison," Penny bellowed, her volume carrying down the household. "You've never given him a chance to prove himself."

"Mom, I don't want too. I don't want a father in general, what part about that do you not understand? I don't want to be hurt again," Ally shouted, tears running down her soft, delicate face once again, as they had been seemingly constantly for the past two days.

Penny just stared, her glare hardening. After a few seconds, though it felt like hours, Penny stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Ally was still in the same place in shock when Austin came through the door looking worried, having heard the yelling from downstairs.

"Baby," Austin questioned out gently in worry. He walked across the bedroom to reach her, but as soon as he was close enough to touch her, she stepped back away from his presences. Shaking her head, she turned and walked out of the bedroom and onto her balcony.

Austin watched her from a distance before he felt anger course through him. Turning sharply, Austin made his way through the household, and down the stairs to where Penny sat at the kitchen table. A cup of warm, herbal tea was placed in her hands, and she stared straight ahead, emotionless as she drank.

"Penny! I thought you were going to talk to her, not yell at her," Austin exclaimed when he reached her. Sighing, Penny rubbed her temples to try and prevent an oncoming headache. "Austin, I tried. But we both know Ally. She is stubborn, and hard headed," Penny trailed off, and Austin jumped in before she could continue.

"Penny, she isn't hard headed, or stubborn. She is scared. You of all people should know that. Why would you yell at her like that? You literally just told Josh and I the story of the reason behind all of this," Austin spat angrily, and Penny looked up at the angered blonde, before realizing he was right.

"I know Austin, and I'm sorry. I'm just stressing. I don't like the fact that my daughter and my future husband aren't getting along," Penny whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Penny, we need to figure out a way to get Ally to come to terms with this, but we are only going to be able to do that if we do it the correct way," Austin spoke, in a gentler tone.

Penny sniffed and nodded before looking up. "Austin, when did you become a therapist for girls," Penny asked, realizing just now how good he was at this stuff. Austin's eyes widened as he realized it as well for the first time.

"After all of this is over, I am so spending a guy's weekend with Dez…."

* * *

Ally watched the sunset over the houses and buildings of Miami. The vibrant colors of orange and yellow swirled throughout the sky, mixing in with the gentle, white bundles of clouds. In the distance, she could vaguely make out the beautifully, mixed colors setting over the horizon of the ocean at a perfectly aligned angle.

Crickets croaked, and insects buzzed as the full moon displayed itself high in the summer, evening sky. A gentle, ocean breeze blew, and the sound of the early, falling leaves and trees filled in for the crickets, insects, and passing cars in the distance.

Ally let her mind wonder to her current stressors in her life as she continued to stare at the peaceful, Miami scenery. She twirled a piece of her messy, curly hair between her middle, and forefinger, trying to settle her mind down from the current racing of thoughts.

Glancing back at her bedroom through the open, balcony doors, Ally debated over whether or not she wanted to go through with her next actions. Not giving herself time to think, Ally pushed herself up from her chair, and walked into her bedroom. Walking over to the closet, Ally opened the door and walked in, looking on the top rack for a certain, floral box.

Finding the wanted item, she reached up on her tiptoes to grab it, still only managing to grab it with her fingertips. After gently, carefully guiding the item into her hands, Ally walked out of her closet space, and sat in the middle of her bed, crisscrossing her legs.

Placing the decorated box in front of her, she stared at it another minute before finally opening it. Glancing inside the memory box, after years and years, Ally felt tears fill her eyes. The box held numerous pictures of Austin and her when they were little, Penny, Lester, and herself, and finally many of Lester and her.

Ally reached her hand into the box and pulled out the stack of pictures. Inside there were things such as; drawings, sentimental objects, letters written between Austin and her in grade school, birthday cards, her grandmother's engagement and wedding band, and…her book.

Her brown, worn dairy that was falling apart at the seams, and had a huge "An" on the front of it in the letter pink. She remembers that dairy, it was the diary that she wrote in from grade 3 to grade 4, and the entire summer after her dad had left.

It was the dairy that she never let anyone see, even Austin, it was the one thing that held _everything_ she felt. It held how she felt after her grandmother's death, through the hardships with her father, through the fighting her parents endured, finding out about the cheating, through the divorce…coming home to find he left her…everything.

She used it so much that the edges were shabby from the constant flipping of pages, and the pages were thin from the harsh writing, with gray lead from her writing smeared on every single inch of the paper.

Ally reached into the box, and carefully pulled it from the confinement of the box. She held it delicately as if she were scared it would break, or maybe it was because it was a piece of her that shattered into pieces a long, long time ago…she didn't know.

Running her fingers over the entire object, she felt the roughness of the leather, the smoothness of the pages, and imprint of the large 'A' that _he_ made. She opened it gently. The sound of the leather creaked from the lack of use, the pages held neat handwriting, filled to the brim with her thoughts, dreams, fears, desires….everything you could imagine.

Feeling as if she were being watched, Ally looks up at her door frame and spotted Austin leaning up against the wall, watching her silently. Ally's eyes widened in shock, before quickly wiping the tears from her rosy cheeks.

"Umm, how long have you been standing there," Ally asked, her voice was not coming out as strong as she hoped, yet held more emotion than she wanted.

Austin stayed silent for a moment longer, before moving across the bedroom towards her. Sitting on the bed next to her, he motioned down to the velvet ring box that held her grandmother's engagement ring and wedding band.

"Ever since you pulled out your grandmother's rings," he confirmed and picked up the ring box, opening it. Watching him curiously, Ally watched as Austin gently pulled the rings from their confinement and grabbed her left hand.

One at a time, Austin placed the engagement ring and then the band on her left ring finger. "I can't wait to be standing at the altar, placing these rings on your finger for real," Austin spoke gently, knowing how much the rings meant to her, and her family. Ally smiled, staring down at their joined hands, Austin running his large thumb over the rings.

Looking up at him, he was still staring at her intensely. "You are so cheesy," Ally joked and Austin lets out a single, breathy chuckle. "Hmm, you better be thankful. I'm only like this for you," Austin joked, and Ally let out a soft laugh, and adverted her gaze back to the rings.

"You know," Ally let out in a whisper, and Austin strained to hear her, but made no movement.

"My father was supposed to give the man I marry these rings, after he asked his blessing, but…here I am with them years later, and who is my future husband going to ask," Ally spoke in all seriousness. "Sometimes, I wonder. Would I even want these rings, I mean? Yes, they hold a major piece of my grandmother, but they also hold a piece of my father…I don't know if I'll want them on my wedding day," Ally spoke quietly, and Austin moved a piece of fallen hair from her face.

She looked up, locking eyes with Austin. "I still miss and love my dad so much, but at the same time…I think I hate him. And he doesn't deserve for my future husband, the man I'll love, the father of my future kids…to give me such a big piece of him when he took such a big piece of me when he left."

"I agree, but I think you still want a part of him with you," Austin told her, and Ally nodded. "As much as I hate to admit it. Yeah, I do," Ally agreed, and sniffed breaking eye contact with him.

She reached and grabbed the diary, placing it in Austin's hands. Austin looked at her with wide eyes, and Ally chuckled.

"Ally, this is your book. The one you never let anyone touch. This is, or was, basically your lifeline," Austin spoke, somewhat dramatically. Ally laughed before she nodded.

"You are right, but…I stopped writing in it a long time ago, and since then, you have basically been my diary, my life line. And…I want you to have that. He made it, he gave it to me, and I would let no one see it, even you, but now I want you to have it. You can read it, see what I thought and how I dealt with it when I wouldn't tell you, but now both of my lifelines need to be together. And as cheesy as it sounds, it is true," Ally concluded and leaned over to cup his cheek, placing her lips gently to his.

Austin kissed her back soundly. She pulled away and leaned her forehead against his. "So dairy, tell me what to do, help me please," Ally smiled at him sadly. Austin watched her before nodding slowly but leaned over to kiss her once again.

* * *

Penny sat at the kitchen table, staring out the window in the distance. She drummed her fingers on the steaming, mug of hot coffee that sat in front of her. It was her third cup of coffee in the past hour, and due to the stress she had received in the past 72 hours, she wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

It was the one thing keeping her going right now.

Turning her gaze down to her hands, Penny stared at the engagement ring on her left, ring finger. She smiled lightly at it, thinking back to the night he proposed. It was perfect, he was perfect. He was the first man she had loved since Lester, and he had changed her life for the better. He could change all of their lives for the better.

She just hoped Ally could see that.

Lost in her own thoughts, she failed to hear the footsteps traveling down the stairs. Her attention was caught by the sound of Austin clearing his throat, and she turned to see Ally and him standing at the doorway of the kitchen.

"Um, hey you two," Penny spoke, acknowledging their presences. Ally moved her weight from leg to leg, staring down to the ground in order to avoid eye contact with her mother.

A heavy tension filled the air as all three of them waited for one of them to talk. Austin stepped over and nudged Ally in the side with his elbow. Startled from the invasion, Ally jumped and looked up at him before cutting her eyes to her mother.

Realization hit her, and she cleared her throat, hoping to rid of the awkward tension.

"Mom, I know that I have caused a lot of trouble these past couple of days, and I realized how much I was hurting everyone around me. I was just thinking on fear, and adrenaline. And I realized that I am scared of getting too close to Josh, and him walking out just like dad did," Ally admitted quietly, and looked down quickly when voicing her thoughts.

Penny's eye widened at her daughter's confession, and she hastily got up from her seat. Walking over to her, Penny gently grabbed Ally's hand. Looking up at her mother, Ally watched as Penny ran her eyes over her face. Like she was noting everything about her, taking in everything.

"Honey, Josh would never, ever hurt you like that. I know that hearing me say it doesn't do anything to help your fears, and insecurities, but maybe Josh could. You have to at least give him a chance," Penny requested, looking at her hopefully.

Ally gave her a small, uneasy smile, but nodded none the less. "I know, and that's why I decided or was convinced," she spoke, looking over at Austin, who gave her a smirk, "to give Josh a chance."

Once hearing the words coming from her daughter's mouth, Penny started squealing and leaned into Ally, pulling her into a bear hug. Ally chuckled at her mother's teenaged actions and pulled back.

"I wasn't finished. I will give Josh a chance, but that does not mean that I want to be adopted. He can still adopt the boys, and when, or if, I am ready, he can adopt me if he still wants too," Ally finished, and Penny's smile brighten even more.

Nodding her head rapidly, Penny pulled her into another hug and pulled away quickly. "I have to call Josh," Penny exclaimed, and ran into the living room to the telephone.

Ally laughed at her mother and turned to Austin that stood there amused. Stepping towards her, Austin circled his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

"She was real excited wasn't she," Austin verbalized, and Ally nodded with a smile. "Yeah, my mom must really be in love. I have never seen her act like that," Ally snorted, placing her head on his chest.

"I hope this works….

* * *

Ally's reflection stared back at her. A light blue, tight fitting dress hugged her perfect, curves as it fell right above her knees. Four-inch white wedges showed off her lengthy, beautifully suntanned legs matching the white denim, sleeveless vest that was left unbuttoned.

Her hair fell just right below her breast in natural, beachy waves, framing her face that held little makeup. Her lips formed in a slight pout and her cheeks were naturally rosy.

Her eyes roamed up and down her body figure before turning sideways to glance at herself in a different angle. Blowing out a sigh, Ally ran her fingers up and down the front of her dress, smoothing out the fabric.

Biting her lip in hesitation, she walked to the side of her bed and grabbed her phone and purse. Walking out of the room and down the stairs, Ally was meet with Josh, and Penny sitting together on the couch talking.

Ally cleared her throat, and the couple turned to look at her. Both of them smiled brightly, Josh removing himself from the comfort of the couch.

"Ally, you look beautiful," Josh complimented, and Ally smiled lightly.

Tonight was the night Ally decided to give Josh a chance and try to grow a bond with him. Somewhat. It had been almost two weeks since Ally had walked out that night, not coming home for hours and hours. During those two weeks, she had tried to stay a good distance away from Josh for some time. But now he was taking her to dinner for some bonding.

Father, daughter bonding.

The thought made her uneasy, but she was doing this for her mom. And for herself. She needed to let her dad go, and move on with her life. She needed to be able to trust the man in front of her that loved her mother dearly, and her along with her brothers as well.

"Ally, are you okay."

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked up to see Josh waving her hand in front of her to gain her attention. Shaking her head, she nodded to answer his question.

It was still an awkward tension placed over the two of them, and she honestly didn't know if she could handle it through one dinner.

"Look, Ally if you don't want to go tonight, we don't have too," Josh insisted, concerned for her mental well-being.

"No, no. I want to go, just thinking," Ally sent him a soft smile while he sent her one back. "Okay, well. Ready to go," he asked as he grabbed both of their coats off the coat rack. Handing her, her coat, Josh walked over to the door and opened it for her.

Turning back to Penny, he kissed her quickly. "You two be careful. I love you both," Penny said aloud to the two walking out the door.

"Love you too.''

* * *

Ally bounced her leg with nervousness as she stared out the window, listening to the sound of the cars passing them by as they drove on the highway. She twiddles with her charm bracelet Austin got her for her sixteenth birthday and looked down at it.

She wanted him here with her. He could keep her calm. Keep her laughing and talking as the tense silence that rested in the car was slowly killing her.

Reaching forward quickly, Ally hit the dial that turned on the radio. Classical music blared throughout the car, and while she had gone to apologize for the invasion of his radio, she stopped at the sound of the music choice.

"Classical music," Ally questioned, astonished. Josh flicked his eyes to her quickly but turned them back on the road. "Yes, why so shocked," he chuckled. Ally shook her head, and went to say something but giggled.

Josh looked over at her and smiled, and joined her. "What," he laughed.

"Nothing, just never took you for a classical type of guy," she spoke, and leaned back into her seat, drumming her fingers along with the piano that cut through than any other instrument.

"Are you kidding me? Classical music is the best. Mozart, Beethoven, Antonio Salieri. But don't get me started on how people call Mozart the best at classical music," Josh chimed, and Ally looked impressed.

"Mozart is amazing, but Antonio Salieri was the best composer of his time," Ally passionately spoke. Josh smiled and nodded. "I agree."

Ally smiled but stopped. "Are you sure you are not doing this to impress me. My mom knows how much I enjoy classical music. Are you sure she didn't tell you, and you did you homework really well," Ally asked amused at the thought.

Josh furrowed his eyes and laughed. "No, switch through my saved radio station."

Ally leaned up and switched between his saved stations, and all of them except two held classical music. "Wow, you really know your stuff huh," Ally stated looking out the windows at her surroundings.

All of the high beamed lights clashed together all in the same direction, blinding the cars in front of them with their review mirrors. The summer rain that fell slightly caused the city and traffic lights to glare at all sorts of angles.

Silence overtook them once again, but the classical piano coming from the speakers throughout the car made it comfortable. Ally closed her eyes, finally being able to relax for the first time since she got into the closed environment with her father-to-be. If that was even a thing.

Josh took his eyes off the road momentarily to look over at the silence brunette. He smiled when he saw she was finally settling down, and dosing off.

He was gonna make this work.

* * *

"Ally. Ally, sweetheart wake up."

Ally was awakened from her slumber by a slight force shaking her. Opening her eyes slowly, Ally was meet with Josh staring down at her softly.

"We are at the restaurant," he softly spoke to the sleepily brunette. Ally gave him a light smile, wiped the sleep from her eyes, and forced her body to wake up. Stepping out of the car, Ally was hit with the balmy, lukewarm weather causing a thin coat of sweat to rest on her forehead almost immediately.

Walking up to the door of the restaurant, Josh opened the glass door for her, and Ally expected to see a fancy, high priced restaurant. What she didn't expect was to see a cozy, semi-formal restaurant with white light strung from the ceiling, booth's and tables placed at a measured distance, and a deck with a view of the beach and the ocean front.

The Classical musical played softly throughout the tiny, crowded restaurant, and she was in awe as she continued to stare.

Josh chuckled when he saw her reaction and nudged her lightly. Looking over at him, Ally blushed in embarrassment and followed him and the waitress towards their seat.

"Any particular place you would like to be seated," the petite, redhead of a hostess asked, and Josh turned to see Ally staring out at the beach and ocean view.

"Um, yes. If your deck seats aren't all taken," he mentioned, and Ally followed soundly behind them, not paying any mind to her surroundings. When Ally noticed they were being seated on the deck, her grinned widen and placed herself in the seat Josh had pulled out for her.

After the waitress had taken their beverage order, Ally situated herself before giving Josh her attention.

"Josh, this is…wow. It is breathtaking," Ally commented, and Joshed grinned hearing the approval in her voice. "Well, I am glad you like it. I knew you wouldn't want to go anywhere too fancy, and flashy," he informed, and Ally nodded, smiling at him in thanks.

To say Ally was astonished would be an understatement. She never expected this from Josh in any way, shape, or form. It was completely, and utterly perfect. The sounds of the ocean and soft music calmed her tremendously, the aroma of the food and salty water held a peculiar smell but mixed perfectly. The moonlight glistened on the beautiful, treacherous ocean as it wavered calmly.

Ally picked up the menu that laid resting on the table scanning over the variety of appetizers, main meals, and desserts that stuck out in imagery.

"Pick anything you would like," Josh told Ally, and Ally smiled at him in thanks before turning back to the menu.

After a few minutes of deciding, Ally finally came to a decision. While waiting for the waitress to come back to take their order, Ally stared over the deck railing out to the ocean view. Her large, doe-like eyes holding a twinkle that Josh was relieved to notice.

"You know…" Josh broke the comfortable silence, causing Ally to turn her head to acknowledge him. Josh sipped his wine, before continuing his statement.

"You are so much like your mother it is uncanny. You both hold that same twinkle of happiness and contentment when looking at the ocean," Josh smiled, and Ally tilted her head in curiosity.

"You and mom go here," Ally asked, fiddling with her charm bracelet.

"Yes, I took your mother here on our first date. Though it was actually pretty awful. The wait took forever because the hostess was sick in the back, our waitress forgot our food so it was cold when they brought it out, and lastly a waiter tripped over an old lady's purse causing him to dump beverages all over your mother," Josh finished with a face of distress at the thought.

Ally giggled looking around, "sounds like the first date every woman dreams of," Ally stated jokingly.

Josh laughed, nodding. "I think you mother and I's first date could be a breaking record."

Ally shook her head in disagreement catching Josh's attention. "I don't know. Aus and I might have you two beat."

"What? You and Austin had a bad first date. You two were best friends before dating," Josh wondered aloud. Ally nodded in confirmation but held up her finger as she took a sip of her soda.

"Austin and I were and still are best friends, but he confessed his feelings for me when he just turned 16. I was 14 at the time, and it was my first real date. Austin was gonna take us to this nearby waterfall for a picnic, but when we got there. He had forgotten the basket," Ally spoke, and Josh snorted with laughter.

Ally laughed, covering her mouth as she chewed on an appetizer Josh had ordered.

"Then he thought it would be a good idea to hike, but I was in a sundress along with sandals. So we hiked up to the top of the waterfall with him carrying me piggyback. Getting to the top, Austin started doing funny, strange dance moves at the top that caused him to slip, making us both fall into the water below."

"Fortunately, the waterfall wasn't very high and we were both okay. But I had to tutor a kid in math that day, and we lost the time. We started rushing back to the house, and a car stopped in front of us to quickly and we rear-ended the vehicle."

Josh gasped at the new found information and sat up in his seat. "Were you two hurt," Josh asked, and Ally shook her head.

"No, not badly. I had a tiny cut on my forehead and a burn from the airbag. And Austin got a broken wrist. We spent the rest of our first date in the hospital trying to get ahold of our parents. I honestly don't think Austin and I have gone out and called it a 'date'. Bad luck" Ally giggled, and Josh laughed, nodding.

"Okay, I agree. You and Austin have Penny and I beat in the dating game."

"How did you guy's date end," Ally questioned as the waitress placed the food in front of them.

"I took her for a walk on that beach out there," Josh tilted his head towards the scenery. "Doesn't seem like the perfect ending for one of the worst dates in history, but I was so nervous that I wouldn't get another chance with her."

"Wanna know a secret," Ally said seriously, looking Josh dead in the eye. Josh nodded, confused by the sudden change of mood.

"I was sound asleep when mom came home that night, woke me up with the biggest smile on her face, and we sat and she gushed about how that was one of the best dates she's ever been on," Ally confirmed with a hint of sadness yet, happiness in her voice.

Josh studied her for a second longer, trying to not let what she said go to his head. Shaking his head with a smile and small blush on his face, and denied what she said.

"No, you are just trying to make me feel good about myself," Josh spoke accusing her jokingly. Ally chuckled lightly but shook her head.

"Nope, I'm being serious. She actually thought that date was better than any of the ones she went on with my dad." Ally stated, and Josh immediately frowned when she refused to make eye contact with him.

Josh dropped his fork gently and straightened his figure. Reaching the table, Josh placed his hand over her comfortingly. "Ally, I would never, ever try to replace your dad. I want you to always remember that. No matter what," Josh whispered, and Ally looked up to catch eye contact with him. Ally took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Josh, I never thought of you like that. But I do have to admit, you are a much better man than my father ever was, or ever will be. The love you show for my mother…I may not be able to let you in or accept you yet, but you make my mother happy. So happy. And for that, I am so sorry for the actions I've displayed towards you. I'm happy that you are becoming a part of this family. Really." Ally spoke sincerely and softly.

Josh felt his eyes widened, and soon a gigantic smile overtook his face. "Ally, I am so glad you hear you say that. But that doesn't mean I am stopping. I am gonna win over your trust, no matter how long it takes. I promise you that."

Ally let a genuine smile overtake her face, and nodded. "Okay, I'll take your word."

* * *

Ally and Josh had laughed the entire way home before Josh stopped to drop her off. "Well, I would go in and tell your mother "Hi", but I have a feeling she is already asleep by now. And I have a business trip in the morning," Josh informed, and Ally nodded.

She went to get out but turned back to Josh. "Josh, are you or…are we all gonna, ever move….in…together," Ally questioned awkwardly. Josh laughed and nodded.

"I was talking to Penny, and we were waiting on the okay from you for me to move in with all of you," Josh told her, and Ally nodded taking in the information. "Oh, ok. Well, I wouldn't mind….if you….ya know," Ally stated awkwardly once again.

"I got it. Goodnight Als…I mean Ally…I mean," Josh trailed off, himself turning the situation awkward once again.

"Josh, don't worry about it. Thanks for dinner, I'll tell mom you said "Hey" and that "You love her"," Ally winked and Josh laughed before nodding.

"Whatever kiddo, goodnight."

"Night."

Ally closed the car door and walked up her pathway to the front door. Fiddling with her keys, Ally smiled to herself. She couldn't believe that she went out with her soon-to-be-stepfather and enjoyed bonding with him like a father and daughter would. Ally talked and joked with him like any girl with a father should be able too, and for some reason, she couldn't find it within herself to hate it. She enjoyed it…and yes, that still scared her. But this was for her mother and her family.

She could deal. Couldn't she?

Ally turned her key and opened the door, expecting the house to be pitch black due to the fact that it was almost 11'o clock. What she didn't expect to find was her mother arguing in the middle of her living room with non-other than he father….

* * *

 **Well, you guys. I hope you all enjoyed. I know that I left it on a MAJOR cliff-hanger. But please forgive me, and I hope you have a new chapter up soon!**

 **I love you all!**

 **God Bless.**

 **~Meg~**


	3. Chapter 3

No.

No. This could not be happening. Not now. Not when everything was starting to resolve peacefully.

Ally stared at the man that walked out of her life six whole years ago. The one that left her broken hearted, unprotected, alone in a world of darkness where everything seemed to never slow down. Those years of pain and suffering. Those years of feeling like she was hanging on only by a thread, and having to climb a ladder to reach the next step, all hit her at that moment. The moment she saw him.

"Lester, I said no. What do you not understand about that?" Penny threw her hands up, running her hands through her hair. It was obvious that the former married couple had yet to sense her presence.

"Penny, I just want to see them." Lester pleaded with his ex-wife, and Penny shook her head stubbornly. "No. You need to leave. I know you only want to visit and see them now because he is adopting them." Penny sneered at her ex-husband, and Lester's face grew red with fury. "Why! Huh! They are my kids!"

"Shut up, and lower your voice. If you wake the boys, I will call the police to remove you," Penny's voice was deadly and serious. Leaving no room for an argument. "So just the boys are home. Where is Ally," Lester asked, trying to calm himself. "Now that's really none of your business," Penny rejected, and Lester's face came to the realization.

"She had better be with Austin, and not that piece of shit," Lester slurred, and only then did Ally notice that he was heavily drunk, and a stagger in his movements. Penny straightened her posture, ready to defend both her daughter and finance.

"The only piece of shit I see within a 50-mile radius is standing in my living room."

Penny had opened her mouth, but the words that were spoken and heard were not her own. Both parents shot their head to the voice that had spoken and was shocked to see their daughter standing there. Arms folded over her chest, staring dead at her father with no emotion resting upon her face.

"Ally," Lester whispered, shocked to see his only daughter standing in front of him. It had been six years since he had seen her. Putting together how much she had grown up physically and mentally, along with her attitude was enough to shock him silent.

"What are you doing here," Ally's voice held hatred…venom. Something that she never thought she would ever have to use towards her father.

Lester stumbled towards her, the alcohol and the shock stunning him all at once. Reaching her, he reached out to grab her, but Ally took a step back. Hurt crossed Lester's face at the action, and he stared at her in curiosity.

"Als, princess. It's me."

Ally cringed. Six years ago, Ally would have melted, forgave him for his wrong doings, and jumped in his arms. But right now, the only arms she wanted to be in was Austin's. But she needed to fight this battle on her own. "What are you doing," Ally sneered through her teeth once again. Lester gave her a questioning look and stepped forward once more. This caused Ally once again to take a step back.

"I'm not going to ask you again. What are you doing here?" Ally surprised herself at the confidence and authority her voice had presented. On the outside, she looked almost calm and collected. Maybe a touch of anger, but mostly she kept all emotions at bay.

"I'm here to see you, and the boys. What else," Lester confirmed like it was obvious. Ally scoffed and shook her head. "Well, you wasted your time, because we don't want to see you," Ally spoke truthfully. She didn't want to see him. Every time she looked at him, all she could remember was the cheating, lying, and drinking. And he still hadn't changed. He was standing in front of her drunk, angry, and depressed. "What do you mean you don't want to see me," Lester questioned loudly. His anger was resurfacing. "Exactly what it means," Ally replied, and shrugged. Smartass.

"Why in the hell wouldn't you want to see me, you brat," Lester screamed, his voice seemed to shake the walls around her. But she didn't flinch, she didn't blink, she didn't cower. She stood with that same emotionless look. He did have power over her emotions, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let him know that.

But the fact that he had asked that question angered her to the core. There was plenty of reasons why she didn't want to see him. Not that he would remember.

"Why in the hell would I want to see you? That's the question that should be asked," Ally sarcastically replied. Penny stood in the middle of the living room, on the phone with someone, but she watched nervously as she talked quickly and quietly. The boys had finally awoken due to all of the yelling and commotion and were now standing at the top of the stairs, watching quietly as their sister interacted with the strange man.

Lester's eyes were blazing, and his body shook with fury. This made Penny anxious with her daughter standing so close. At one point, she could say wholeheartedly that Lester would never lay a hand on Ally, but now she wasn't sure what he was capable of.

"Why you ungrateful little bitch," Lester stepped face to face with Ally, bending down to her level. This made Ally's eyes widened, and she gulped nervously. Regaining composer, Ally stood with great poster and used as much strength as possible before placing her petite hands on his chest and pushing with as much force as possible.

This caused Lester to lose his balance due to his drunken state, and he stumbled backward before hitting the wall.

"You wanna know why I don't want to see you! Because you don't deserve to see us, be near us, for us to love you! You left without no warning, no goodbye, you hurt us then left! You didn't try to fix your mistakes, you didn't try to apologize, and you didn't try to get help! All you did was sit on your lazy ass, getting naked with women and screwing them behind my mother's back, and watched your family fall apart because of you, you bastard!" Ally screamed so loudly that she knew she had damaged her vocal cords. Tears had finally made their way to her eyes and down her cheeks.

"And now. Now that we are finally getting back on our feet, finally stepping out there, and becoming happy, you have to barge in yet again and ruin it! I was finally getting better! I was trusting in another man to become my mother's husband, our father. One who will love us, care for us and provide for us. Something you could never, ever do! You broke me! You hurt me more than anyone ever could, and you expect me to want to see you! No, that's not how it works," Ally once again screamed, a sob breaking the last of her speech.

Lester walked over to her and stood still. Glaring at each other, Ally thought he would finally get the memo and leave, but he didn't. Bring his hand back, he connected the palm of his hand to her cheek forcefully, causing her to lose her footing and fall on her side and hit her head hard on the coffee table.

He slapped her.

Bring a shaking hand up to her cheek, Ally felt more tears run down her cheek, the feeling of fire spreading across the entire left half of her face. The feeling of something warm and sticky, other than her tears, ran down the right side of her head. Bring her hand over, Ally pulled away to see blood covering her hand. Staring up at him with no emotion, other than tears silently falling, and sat there.

"You aren't my father," she croaked out. Then she heard police sirens in the distance, and Lester fled out of the household. Penny ran to her daughter bending down to take her into her arms, while Ally just stared at the door he had exited out of.

And then it all faded to black…

* * *

Ring…ring...ring…

Austin groaned and pushed himself up on his bed to stop the horrendous ring from interrupting his peaceful sleep. His muscle ached, and his bones popped as he sat upright, looking over at his bedside table to check his clock.

Who was calling him at 1:30 in the freaking morning?

Reaching over to grab his phone, he could barely make out the word "Als" and the background picture of her on his back kissing his cheek from behind. Through his sleep deprived eyes, he slides over to answer and held it up to his ear sluggishly.

"Hello," Austin croaked out huskily.

"Austin, it's Penny." Penny's voice cut through the ear receiver, and it cracked with sobs and was shaking. Upon hearing the panic-stricken, and sobbing voice of his girlfriend's mother, Austin shot up right once again, fully awake.

"Penny? What's wrong, are you okay? What happened," Austin shot out questioned quickly, desperate to figure out the problem of her crying.

"It's Ally."

Austin felt his heart drop, and eyes widen. His mind began coming up with the worst possibilities that could have happened.

"What happened," Austin spoke slowly, shooting up from his bed. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt, Austin was halfway out the door with his keys before Penny could give him an answer.

"I just…she needs you right now. Can you meet us at Miami Hospital," Penny asked, her voice shaking. Only then did Austin vaguely hear the sounds of chatter, and machines in the background.

A hospital. She was in a hospital.

Austin was backing out of his driveway quickly, and Penny could hear the skid marks his tires made as he answered back.

"I'm on my way."

* * *

Austin ran through the hospital hallways, pushing people out of his way to get to his destination. 45 minutes ago Austin got that dreaded phone call that scared him shitless. The one that had caused him to worry non-stop since pulling out of his driveway in a panic.

Penny had not told Austin what had happened, what was going on, how badly she was hurt or injured. This caused his to jump to the worst possible conclusions. Was it an automobile accident? Did she have a serious illness? Was she in a coma? Brain dead?

Austin didn't know the answer to any of these questions, but he just prayed and hoped that none of the answers to those questions were 'yes'.

Scurrying down the last hallway, he cut a left and was met with Penny, Josh, Adam, and Alex. They all stood outside a hospital room, waiting. Penny was the first one to spot him and turned her body to face him as he approached her.

"Penny, what in the world is going on? Where is Ally? What happened," Austin started firing answers towards her for the second time, but he didn't care. He wanted answers. He wanted to know where his girlfriend was.

"Austin…," Penny started, her voice uneasy and shaking. Making Austin's mind wonder to another numerous amount of possibilities that could have taken place. Austin nodded, and raised his eyebrows, wanting her to finish her sentence, statement, confession. Whatever it was.

"Lester showed up."

That was when Austin stopped. His breath hitched, his eyes widened, and the room seemed to spin. "Lester showed up," Austin whispered, so quietly she could barely hear. Penny nodded.

No.

Not this again.

Ally was a wreck after her father left, and now he showed up when she was finally getting better. It had taken years. Years of waiting for her to open up about it to him. Years for her to finally talk about him with crying, or breaking down. Years for her to finally be okay, and actually, accept someone new into her life.

Then he shows up.

Austin wanted to find the bastard. The one that threw his daughter into her own personal hell.

"Where's Ally. What happened," Austin questioned once again, but this time it wasn't as urgent. He was still in shock, but then again. How did she end up in the hospital?

"Lester…he, he showed up unannounced, uninvited while Josh and Ally were at dinner. He was there arguing with me about how I was getting remarried, and that Josh was adopting the kids. I don't even know how he found out. No matter how much I tried, he wouldn't leave. He was drunk and angry. Then Ally walked in, having watched us for a good minute or two, she finally spoke. They got into a heated argument, Ally yelling at him, sobbing, screaming at him. Then he was enraged, and before I knew it. He…he slapped her."

Austin's blood ran cold, and all he felt was anger course through him. He balled his fist up, and clenched. Not wanting to do anything rash in front of Penny and Ally's brothers.

"I'm guessing on the way down, she hit her head pretty hard on the coffee table and blacked out. She is in there now, but she wanted some space after she woke up. I figured she needed you. She won't talk to anyone else," Penny explained remorsefully.

Austin nodded before kissing her cheek and turned to the door. Opening it carefully, Austin immediately spotted Ally laying on the hospital bed on her side. Facing away from him.

Austin slowly walked over to her bed and crawled in the open space next to her. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Ally immediately leaned back into his embrace. Austin heard her sniffle and kissed the side of her head.

"Als," Austin whispered softly in her ear, kissing it afterward.

Ally turned to face him, and that was when Austin noticed the color of bruising spreading across the entire left side of her face and three little butterfly stitches on the right side of her forehead. Austin felt his eyes widen, and he gently reached out and carefully cupped her cheek.

Ally's eyes watered, and Austin pulled her into his chest completely. That was when Ally finally let go.

She broke down. Crying into the chest of the one person who loved her, cherished her, and protected her more than anyone ever could or would. She felt safe in his arms. Not just physically. Mentally, she let out her demons.

* * *

It was an hour and a half before Ally had finally settled down before dosing off to sleep in Austin's arms. Austin hadn't moved, in fear of waking her. She was finally sleeping somewhat peacefully and the last thing he wanted to do was wake her.

Hearing the door open, Austin turned to see Penny walking through the door in silence. "She's finally sleeping," Penny heaved a sigh of relief. Austin nodded, before turning to look back down at her.

Walking over to Ally, Penny sat on the side of the bed carefully and gently ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. Penny sighed before closing her eyes and turning her head. Austin watched her for a moment and then opened them turning back. Tears flowed out of her eyes freely, and Austin felt his heart break.

"I have no idea what to do. I've never been so lost before," Penny claimed, and Austin furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"A restraining order," Austin thought out loud.

"Josh thought of that too. I don't know, though, I think I should wait for Ally's permission before I do that. Though what scares me is that Lester will get to her if he wanted, law or not," Austin nodded. "Let's just hope that the police catch him. Then you can press charges," Austin claimed, and Penny nodded.

"True. I just never thought I would ever have to throw my children's father in jail," Penny fiddled with her fingers.

"Austin…I just wanted to thank you. Not only have you been here with Ally through this whole ordeal, you've helped me too," Penny smiled.

"Penny don't thank me. You all are my family as well. You and my mother were best friends, Ally is mine. We all have been through everything you could imagine, and all I want is for you all to get the happy ending that is deserved," Austin spoke sincerely.

Penny chuckled, "you know? Ally always calls you an immature, man-child. I don't believe her so much anymore."

Austin laughed lowly, "I basically grew up with two mothers always scolding me for my wrong doings, how could I not be mature. But we all know deep down that I am still a big, overgrown child."

"True, true."

Just then Austin felt Ally stir in her sleep, and he turned to look down at her, catching her big, innocent brown eyes fluttered open.

"Hey princess, how you doing," Austin spoke gently, and he caught a small smile playing at her lips as she closed her eyes and snuggled further into his side.

A large smile stretched over Austin and Penny's face. Austin carefully poked her sides, making her squirm. "Better answer me, missy."

Austin ran his fingers over her sides yet again, and Ally couldn't stop the giggle from escaping her lips.

"Austin, stop," Ally whined out, and Austin chuckled aloud before stopping. Ally lifted her head and smiled sleepily at her boyfriend and mother.

"How you doing baby," Penny spoke gently, and Ally turned to give her mother her full attention.

"Mom, I'm okay. I promise," Ally answered her, and Penny gave her a look of doubt. Ally noticed the tear stains that flowed down her cheeks, as well as the swollen, red-rimmed eyes.

Ally leaned up and hugged her mother tightly, and Penny squeezed her as if she would disappear if she didn't.

"Mommy, I'm fine. It'll all be okay," Ally whispered, and Penny choked on a sob in her throat as new tears appeared.

But would it really?

* * *

"Okay, operation fearsome foursome movie night is on the go. I have everything from popcorn to tubs of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. I even went to get those little packs of Hershey trail mix packs you like. Ally?" Austin fired off thing after thing as he walked through the door of Ally's bedroom.

It had been a week and a half since the whole Lester ordeal, and they haven't heard anything since. Ally's face and head were fully healed, and Ally was acting like her old self. Well, as far as everyone else could tell. Austin, however, knew that Ally was still upset over the surprise actions of her father no more than two weeks ago.

Ally currently had her back turned to Austin as she stared down at something, completely still and silent. "Babe," Austin questioned as he dropped the items onto her desk and walked over to her. She turned around with teary eyes, and a scowl perched upon her face.

"Ally," Austin questioned more urgently. She was holding something in her hand, and Austin glanced down at it as he stood frozen in the middle of her bedroom, not wanting to set off her anger.

"That bastard reached out to be through roses and a letter. A fucking letter," Ally seethed, and Austin's eyes widened as he reached out further to grab the letter.

 _Dear Allison,_

 _I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I feel completely and utterly horrible for the events that took place. You are my daughter and I love you so much it hurts at times to have you so far away from me, never would I have ever thought I would lay a hand on my precious princess, and I still don't and can never forgive myself._

 _Please, if you can forgive me and look past this, come meet me at the seaside café on the corner of Jackson Avenue. I want to make this up to you, I want to make the past 6 years up to you. Please, I want to show you I have changed for the better._

 _I love you, Ally._

 _Love,_

 _Your father._

Austin felt his anger grow as he read the letter and look up to see Ally pacing. Controlling his emotions, Austin walked over to Ally cautiously and wrapped his arms around her pacing figure. "Baby, calm down. We can handle this however you want to, but you have to calm down before you decide," Austin explained as he sat on the edge of her bed with her settling down on her lap.

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Austin watched her with sympathy. "I don't want to see him, Austin," Ally whimpered as she opened her eyes, tears now freely flowing.

"Okay princess, you don't have to see him. You don't have to go anywhere near him," Austin squeezed her tightly, rocking her back and forth. "I just want it all to go away," she whispered brokenly as she cuddled deeper into his chest.

Austin sighed and kissed her head, "I wish I could make it go away Als, I really do."

After a few minutes, Ally pulled herself back and looked up at Austin. "I don't want to worry about his. I just want to have a good movie night with you, Trish, and Dez. I am forgetting about this," Ally stated, and Austin felt pride grow as he watched his girlfriend get up and tear the letter to shreds.

"Come on," Ally stated as she grabbed her keys off of her desk. Austin sent her a questioning look and smirked. "We need to go get whipped cream to put all over Trish and Dez tonight when they fall asleep during the movies."

Austin threw his head back and laughed, following her out the door.

Things were going to get better.

This was the first step.

* * *

Before Ally knew it, days turned weeks, weeks turned months, and the incident that happened with Lester was 6 months behind her. She was done worrying about the person she once called 'dad'.

Her life was finally taking a better turn of events. Austin, her friends, and herself all started their junior and senior year of high school in the fall, Josh had finally moved in, which wasn't as bad as she imagined it to be. They actually got along, and she could see him becoming a father figure. Penny and Josh's wedding was on its way, they were in the middle of planning, hoping to have a spring wedding. Josh would be officially adopting the boys on the day of the wedding.

At the moment, Ally was currently laughing with Austin as they sat upon her couch in front of the fire, the Christmas tree lights illuminating the room. "Ally, we aren't watching Elf again," Austin complained playfully as he tried to snatch the remote from the stubborn brunette.

"Yes, we are. I have watched the Polar Express over and over again with you, so, therefore, we are watching Elf," Ally stated as a matter of fact. "We watched Elf yesterday," Austin argued. "And we've watched the Polar Express three times in the last 24 hours," Ally raised her eyebrows as she won the argument.

"Fine, fine. But if I fall asleep on you and drool, it's your fault," Austin pouted with his arms crossed like a child. Ally rolled her eyes as she moved her feet around on Austin's lap to put them under the blanket.

All of a sudden, Austin jumped, grabbing Ally's legs in the process. "Ally, you might want to quit moving your legs," Austin stated seriously, and Ally tried hiding her smile. "Sorry," Ally apologized and pressed play on the movie.

Ally moved her feet around lightly before purposely placing it specifically on a certain spot. Austin jumped, groaning. Ally smirked and leaned up to Austin's ear. "Oops, sorry," she whispered seductively.

Austin narrowed his eyes at her, before throwing themselves on the couch, him hovering over her. "Are you, are you really sorry," Austin hovered over her lips as he whispered. Ally shrugged, "eh. Maybe, maybe not."

Austin held back his grin as he leaned down to connect their lips in a fiery kiss. Ally sighed at the feeling of his lips on hers and lifted herself as he ran his hands down her back and up under her shirt to her bras strap. Pulling away, Ally soon gasped, rolling her eyes back in pleasure as Austin latched onto the place where her collarbone and neck met. Ally clawed at Austin's back as she ran his fingers under his shirt. Austin moaned, before biting down on her pulse, leaving a soon to be, very noticeable love bite.

Austin leaned up, bringing Ally with him, and removed her knitted, gray sweater from its placement on her body. Ally shivered as the source of extra heat was removed, and Austin pushed them back down, moving his kisses lower and lower.

Austin moved his hands up to undo her bra strap when a voice interrupted their activities. "You know, I keep finding you two in these situations, and as your future step-father, I should probably say something."

Ally let out a yelp as Austin quickly pulled away, grabbing the blanket, and throwing it over Ally. The couple turned to see Josh at the door, hand over his eyes as he waited for the couple to make themselves presentable.

Ally quickly grabbed her shirt off the floor and put it on. Austin coughed, and Josh removed his hand from his eyes, giving them a look with raised eyebrows. Austin and Ally both looked down and blushed before Austin cleared his throat. The movie currently was forgotten.

"Your mother is in the car, you two might want to make it look like you weren't mauled by bears, and were actually watching a Christmas movie," Josh pointed out, and Austin and Ally both raised their hands to their hair and smoothed it down.

Josh chuckled, and Ally realized that he was messing with them. "Josh!" Ally yelled as she grabbed a throw pillow off the sofa and chucked it at him. Catching it with easy, Josh continued laughing, "But seriously, you two should be more careful. Not a sight I really want to see."

Ally blushed bright red and rolled her eyes as she catches the pillow he threw back. Sitting down his briefcase, Josh turned to Ally from the foyer. "So Ally, I got this for your mother for Christmas, think she will like it." Josh showed Ally an antique locket, and she opened to see a picture of her and her brothers placed in it.

"Wow, Josh. She'll love it. Why aren't you in there," Ally questioned, and Josh shrugged with a blush. "I don't know. I figured she would just want a picture of her family in it."

"Josh, you are a part of the family now. Put a picture of yourself in it. But I would hurry, Christmas is tomorrow," Ally scolded, and Josh laughed as he walked up the stairs to wrap it.

Ally leaned back into the couch, resting on Austin's side, and he looked down at her with an amused look. "What," Ally questioned. Remember when you couldn't stand him," Austin spoke knowingly, and Ally rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Shut up and watch the movie."

* * *

"Ally, Ally, come on. It's Christmas morning, wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Ally felt her bed shaking and felt someone jumping on it in order to wake her.

Any other person would have thought that this was her brothers doing this considering they were younger, and a lot less mature. But Ally knew better.

"Austin, get your big ass off my bed," Ally groaned as she rolled over and snuggled further into her pillow. Austin plopped down beside, bringing her back into his chest. "Alllllly, it is Christmas. Your family and mine are down stairs waiting for you," Austin complained, and Ally sighed knowing she would have to get up.

"Fine, fine. I'm coming," Ally sluggishly got out of the comfortable bed, and started walking to the door slowly. Austin ran up behind her, and picked her up bridal style, with a yell coming from the petite brunette.

"You are too slow." Ally rolled her eyes, and yawned, wanting nothing to do but go back to sleep. Austin finally made his way to the end of the stairs, and over to the couch, plopping down on it with Ally in his lap.

Ally's family, and Austin's family all surrounded the Christmas tree, her brothers bouncing with excitement, along with Austin, for presents.

Austin and her family always had Christmas together. Penny and Mimi had Christmas's together when they were kids, and wanted to keep the tradition together. Though, they did leave after opening presents to go to other there other family's Christmas.

"Alright everyone, let's get started."

* * *

By the time they were all through, an hour had gone by and everyone was itching to go fiddle with their new things. Everyone went to get up, but Ally halted them from her place on Austin's lap.

"I have one more present," Ally announced, and everyone was confused, all having received a gift from her. Ally removed herself from Austin's hold and walked over to behind the tree where she pulled out a wrapped, skinny, square gift.

"Ally," Penny questioned in confusion, and Ally smiled before walking over to Josh. Handing him the gift, Ally stood there, waiting for him to open it. He gave her a look of question before tearing the wrapping paper apart.

They room was silent, and all was heard was a small gasp as Josh figured out his gift. Lifting his head, she was met with teary eyes from Josh. "Are you serious," Josh questioned as he stepped up from his seat, everyone was still confused as they watched the two interact.

"I'm serious," Ally smiled sweetly, and Josh reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. "What is going on," Penny asked, and Ally pulled away from Josh.

"I gave him adoption papers, my adoption papers," Ally explained as she was met with gasps falling from the mouths around her. Penny jumped up and walked over to Ally to hug her, Josh joining, along with her brothers.

This was what family felt like. This feeling of being whole, and being secure.

They pulled back and Josh pulled Ally into another hug.

"Thank you, Ally."

And this…this was what it felt like to have a father. A person who never gave up on you. Through the hard times, through the amazing times. A person who loved her mother and her family unconditionally, and who loved her even when she didn't love him back.

A person to protect her holds her when she was scared. Be her hero, and be the person she goes to when she is scared or needs advice. A role model, and a person who accepts her for who she is.

Her mother was happy. Her family was happy. Her relationship was healthy. Her future was bright.

And she was happy.

She was complete.

 **So there you go, guys! It is complete, and I hope you guys enjoyed. I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, but now the last chapter is finished. Thank you all for reading and following along with me. I hope you are all content with the outcome, I know I am.**

 **I love you all!**

 **God Bless**

 **~Meg~**


End file.
